


Layers of Fake

by Lieju



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, written with the prompt 'doppelgangers'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layers of Lisa's fractured psyche</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers of Fake

Fake mother fake face

motherback

face

mother come back

 

 

 

Mother smile fake hurt

Mother was a fake face

fake hungry face

Mother back

Mother is gonna come back.

 

Mother couldn't hurt hurt hurt

Smile and could tell face faking it

she was a fake

hungry fake

hungry fake hit and stopped moving

Mothers coming back

 

Mother couldn't rember things hurt hurt

Smile and could tell the look face was faking it

she didn't regoinize me.

I had fever. hungry

she HIT me and stopped moving

Mother is coming back.

 

Mother started to act funny.

She couldn't remember things, was hurting.

She smiled and I could tell from the look on her face she was faking it.

She didn't recognize me anymore and I felt like I had fever.

I was hungry.

She tried to hit me and I hit back.

Then she stopped moving.

I killed her.

Mother is coming back.

 

 

Mother started to act funny after the injection.

She couldn't remember things, and she was hurting.

She tried to smile and I could tell from the look on her face she was faking it.

She didn't recognize me anymore and I felt like I had fever.

I was hungry.

She tried to hit me and I hit back.

Then I strangled her until she stopped moving.

I killed her.

Mother is not coming back.

 


End file.
